a twisted kind of fairy tale
by blueberryfig
Summary: a very different time and a very different place. same old draco and hermione...not! read to find out. and please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Hello I hope you'll like this. It maybe a little weird but I hope you will till like it. Please no insulting reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Not, I wish I did though… well J.K. Rowling owns it and I just have to dream on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once in a faraway land there lived a girl named Hermione. She had chocolaty brown hair and auburn eyes. Her family belonged to the middle class. But that didn't stop her from reading and imagining.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was sitting on a large rock that was in contact with the lake's water. She didn't mind getting wet; she even loved the feeling of her feet soaked in the water. So she got a book and began to read it, she awed every page of that book of hers. It was full of tales about princesses and knights. Oh how she wanted to be one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then she heard noises behind the large willow tree. She went there to check it out and saw a noble girl about her age, who was fighting with her horse that looked like a unicorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Excuse me fair lady, but is that a unicorn,' she said shyly at the raven- haired girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Please, do not tell any von about zis!' The girl pleaded and the unicorn looked at Hermione with great curiosity. Just then the girl fell down and landed with a thump after giving up her fight with the unicorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled at the girl and helped her up. It was true that this girl looked like a noble she sounded like one too," must be a foreigner" she thought. 'I am Hermione from this land and your name is?'  
  
  
  
  
  
'I am Lady Ingrid of the North and I am sorry for wasting your time,' the girl slightly blushed and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
'What a nice name! You must be a princess then?' This conversation was exciting, thought Hermione. Just then a boy with blonde hair came running towards them.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ingrid, lets go now or our fathers will kill us!' The boy said in an impatient tone.  
  
  
  
'Now Draco, be patient and let me introduce Lady Hermione,' Ingrid mused and the boy looked very bored.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh, nice to meet you fair lady. I am so sorry if my friend here has caused you any harm,' then the boy bowed at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Can I ztill play vith her?' Ingrid pleaded but Draco only glared at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
'It was nice to meet you, also,' Hermione felt her cheeks get hot.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy only smiled and replied to Ingrid a very straight 'no'.  
  
  
  
  
  
'But I need to know 'er much better and I can tell zat you might like her because your…' Draco carried Ingrid on his shoulder and muttered another goodbye.  
  
  
  
'Ingrid, as my very best friend you will know that we will not be friends with commoners. Do you get it?' The blond haired boy said harshly.  
  
  
  
  
  
'You are not the boss of moi! I mean me! Besides I am 12 years old and…' she was cut off again.  
  
  
  
  
  
'And you are too old to play anymore! Now lets go Crabbe and Goyle are waiting, you can play with Blaise.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione got back to her book and wondered about her black haired friend and the blond with a bored expression…  
  
  
  
A/n: sorry if it's a little cliffy! So how was it? I really need to know so I can improve! 


	2. match maker extrordinaire

Authors note: by this time I have managed to change the title into 'a twisted fairy tale'. Thanks to Draco's Gurl for sending such a nice review! Please don't mind some comments from me; its because I have demensia…kidding only!  
  
  
  
  
  
Four years have passed and the young girl called Hermione was seventeen and she was still in her faithful little spot. There she was reading another book about her favorite topic. She didn't notice that the girl she met before was running towards her, obviously excited to see her again.  
  
  
  
The girl covered Hermione's eyes and said, 'Hello fair Lady, I trust you might not remember me?'  
  
  
  
'Who, pray tell is this? Are you Lavender?' Hermione guessed. She was feeling rather giddy.  
  
  
  
The girl released her hand on Hermione's eyes and smiled at her. 'I am Ingrid remember? I am with the pale boy with the drawling face, and I have this accent.'  
  
  
  
'I remember you quite well! So, what brings you here?' Hermione said as Ingrid sat next to her swinging her feet like a little child.  
  
  
  
'Well, I would like to ask you a favor.' Ingrid breathed heavily.  
  
  
  
'Yes, what is it?' Hermione was so intrigued at what the favor was going to be, but continued to listen calmly.  
  
  
  
'You see, Draco, my best friend is supposed to have a date on our Magical Party, but his date quite got sick and… you see Lady, he really needs one…'  
  
Hermione stopped her and said, 'Why don't you just be his partner?'  
  
  
  
'I um cant, really. Because I don't want to go to such occasions…' She trailed off.  
  
  
  
'I understand and I'd be delighted to,' Hermione said quite unsure of the situation she has put herself on.  
  
  
  
'Oh, thank you very much! I have to go now or Draco is going to kill me!' So with that the girl went off and Hermione went back to her book.  
  
*  
  
'Dragon! I got you a very pretty date and she…'  
  
'WHAT?!' He screamed.  
  
'But she is really pretty and I can tell that she is really on of us and…'  
  
'I get you point, so who is this girl?'  
  
'Lady Hermione!'  
  
'What?! She is a commoner! Which part don't you understand?!'  
  
'No I really don't understand and I'm glad that I picked her as your date! So who do you want me to pick, Pansy?'  
  
'Okay, okay you win I'll go to the ball with her.'  
  
  
  
A/n: he, he! Cliffy aint it? So please review! 


End file.
